


muse

by missdulcerosea



Series: wonderful wednesdays, fluffy fridays [7]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Fluff, I love them so much, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdulcerosea/pseuds/missdulcerosea
Summary: A surprise for Randolph...
Relationships: Randolph Carter/Richard Upton Pickman
Series: wonderful wednesdays, fluffy fridays [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731229
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	muse

“Oh, Richard…”

Randolph stares at the colors that pattern the canvas. He sees the rough brush strokes, the curve of stray blonde hairs, the faint freckles scattered over his skin. Pickman’s memorized every minute detail of his features just for this one painting. He wonders if he breathes loud enough if the Randolph in the portrait might turn its head to face him.

“I spent days on this,” Richard says. He smiles: not the cat-like grin his lips stretch up into most of the time, but small and shyer. “And it’s not quite finished.”

“You painted this all from memory?”

“From memory.” Richard’s face flushes a little. “I, ah, was planning on tweaking it only a moment before you came, but you seem to find it alright, so—”

He’s interrupted by Randolph reaching up and pressing a light kiss to his nose.

“Find it alright? I think it’s magnificent, Richard. Thank you.”

Richard’s slight smile from earlier grows wider.

“You’re magnificent,” he says beaming, “And I’m glad to have you here.”

**Author's Note:**

> *throws you new randolph/richard content* anyways what else is new


End file.
